kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Edgar Redmond
Edgar Redmond (エドガー レドモンド, Edogā Redomondo) is a student at Weston College. He is one of the "P4", and is the head of the Scarlet Fox dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 11 Appearance Edgar Redmond is a young man with scarlet eyes. He possesses long blond hair, which is worn over his shoulder and tied with a crimson ribbon. Edgar dresses in a red waistcoat and a striped tie, as part of his school uniform, along with a rose fastened onto the collar of his coat to reflect his position as a prefect of the Scarlet Fox dormitory. He also dons on a Scarlet Fox badge on the front of his coat to indicate his occupation as a student.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 12 Personality Edgar is a friendly and amicable person who encourages others, such as Ciel Phantomhive, to be careful and follow the rules of the school.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 9 Being of the Scarlet Fox, a dormitory for students of gentility, he is prompt to correct others' outward looks so that they will be suitable for presentation, as shown when he fixes Ciel's crooked tie.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 8 Edgar has a leniency towards rules, as shown when Lawrence Bluer admonishes him for addressing him by his first name, and Edgar brushes it off, saying that since they are at the Swan Gazebo, no one is going to punish them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 12 Manga's Synopsis Public School Edgar Redmond is introduced as he and the others in the P4 arrive when Ciel Phantomhive steps on the lawn, a punishable action. He notices Ciel and comes storming over, a seemingly hostile action. However in the contrary, he fixes Ciel's tie, which was crooked. Edgar then asks Ciel for his name, but does not recognize it when it is given. Lawrence Bluer informs Ciel about the rule about staying off of the grass, and Edgar cheerfully advices Ciel to be careful from now on.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 6-11 Later, Edgar is present at the principal's office along with the vice principal and the other prefects. There, he offers Ciel the opportunity to come to the Red House if the latter is not well adjusted with the Blue House.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 5 During Johan Agares' welcome speech, Edgar also supports the idea that tradition is absolute in the school.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 7 At the Swan Gazebo, Maurice Cole, his Fag, offers him another cup of tea, and Edgar accepts it, praising the quality of his tea.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 11 He and the other prefects began discussing about Ciel and his capability, and when Edgar casually refers to Lawrence by his first name, the latter admonishes him. Edgar hears about Ciel's aptitude to work and wishes that he has come to his dormitory, since after all, Ciel is ranked high enough, being the head of the Phantomhive household at a young age.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 15 He states that he would like to invite Ciel over to talk about the Campania incident that he experienced, remarking his tiredness toward seeing the "dull" faces that he sees everyday.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 17 The prefects then decide to invite Ciel to come to the Swan Gazebo the following day at 2 p.m., and Maurice sets out to deliver the message.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 19 However, Ciel arrives two hours late the next day, and Edgar is shown to have already left the gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 31 When Maurice is found out, Edgar is shown sitting in the Swan Gazebo and says he listened to everything, he tells Cole that he dissapointed him, cancelling his brotherly relationship and dismissing him as his Fag. Trivia *Like all members of P4, his surname, 'Red'mond, is derived from a type of color.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 10 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters